Compulsion
by Arthur Poutdragon
Summary: The Grid has its advantages. For a request on the Tron kinkmeme that asked for sex pollen. Sam/Ed Dillinger Jr., circuitsex.


When he takes Junior to the Grid the first time, Junior's eyes widen behind his glasses, and he looks at Sam like he's the _best fucking thing_ in the _world_. He wants to see it all, right now, wants Sam to show him everything, and much as Sam can't get enough of Edward Dillinger Jr. looking this open and innocent, he's got a place in mind. "C'mon," he tells Junior, and grins at the way it takes a forcible tug on Junior's arm to get him actually moving.

It's probably a good thing that it's only a short ride, though Sam definitely enjoys watching him pressed up against the windows of the transport shuttle, staring at the Grid going past with such intensity that Sam's surprised he doesn't end up cross-eyed.

"End of the line," he tells Junior once they land, grins a little to himself at the joke that Junior gets as he pulls the other into the club.

Castor is there, as Sam had known he would be, and he can feel the eyes following him as he leads Junior along. He'd been the one to find the program after CLU was gone, he'd been the one to fix the damage to his circuits and bring him back to this new club. _Especially for you,_ he'd told Castor, because for all that Castor had done, End Of The Line had looked an interesting place, and Sam _likes_ clubs. Bringing Castor back and giving him the new club might not be enough to make Castor trust _him_, but it's enough that he trusts Castor not to have put some sort of poisonous gas in the vents of the private room he's leading Junior into.

Sam has told him to put a rather _different _type of gas in those vents.

Junior doesn't question it as Sam leads him in and locks the door behind them, and it's only when they're alone that he looks up, the question in his eyes. The sudden hissing from the vents distracts him thought, and he glances away, frowning.

Even Sam, knowing what was coming, had never expected it to come on quite so hard and quite so fast, and his only warning is Junior suddenly stiffening against him before he has to bite back a groan because oh _god_. Every breath makes his entire body burn, and Junior's practically _mewling _against him, rocking and gasping and it's all Sam can do to get him over to the bed before Junior is pulling his clothes off and tossing his currently-useless glasses onto the floor.

Sam's suit, however, turns out to be something of a problem.

"I don't know how to get this off," he growls out, and why didn't he actually _consider _that before all this, but then Junior's hands brush over the glowing circuits in his search for some sort of zipper or fastening, and Sam makes a noise that is most certainly not a whimper. Except for the part where it really, really is. Which makes things rather interesting, although it doesn't do anything to help the fact that Sam is hard and he can't get enough friction with the suit on.

"Stop trying to hump my leg," Junior manages to get out, pushing at Sam's hips to stop his frantic rutting, and runs a finger over the circuitry with more purpose. It's all that Sam can do not to pass out from the intensity of it, but instead he just whines, low in his throat, reaches down to circle his fingers around Junior's cock and starts to pump his hand wildly. He's glad that his gloves, at least, have some free skin, though Junior seems to approve of the feel of the gloves against his cock, anyway.

Between his hands on Junior's cock, his mouth biting at Junior's nipples - because Junior likes it hard, likes it _rough_ - and Junior's fingertips digging into his circuits, making them pulse and burn and _hurt_, albeit in a deliciously hot way, it's not long before they both come. Sam pulls downwards just in time to get a faceful, because he knows how Junior likes the sight of him with come dripping down his face, and oh man, it _glows _on the Grid. Sam's orgasm manifests with a particularly vivid pulse of his circuit, and he tenses between Junior's legs, fucking himself hard into the mattress and panting wildly before everything goes black.

When he comes to, the glow of his circuits has died down and the lack of glow on his face indicates that Junior has wiped the semen away. "I could get used to this place," comes Junior's voice from somewhere off to the side of the bed, and Sam just grins widely, the answering chuckle telling him that Junior's seen.


End file.
